Love Letter
Love Letter is a coupling song featured in Luminous Code 's fourth single, HeartBeat. This is a cover song. Original singers are members of a girl group called LOONA. Members ���������������� ������������ and ���������������� �������� ������������ |-|English= Lonely Lonely All the flowers I've gotten from you Suddenly closed my eyes and it's like the two of us What I had towards you (feeling) and excitement (suddenly) With my heart, I'd turn away from you Absorbed in memories of you and me The ones we've erased from each other Listen Listen, only for you I've wanted you to hear it, My heart Nothing Nothing, now we're done Even the meaning's disappeared All that's left a Love letter I really really lonely Lingering across my lips, Love me Love me I really really lonely My heart's swallowed up Hold me Hold me With the loving, you've given me It's like my heart can't bloom again I'm left alone (alone) in time (suddenly) With a faint trail Absorbed in memories of you and me The ones we've erased from each other Listen Listen, only for you I've wanted you to hear it, My heart Nothing Nothing, now we're done Even the meaning's disappeared All that's left a Love letter In your eyes have already become colder Are the reflections of me I couldn't see And the words I couldn't tell you It's all useless Listen Listen, only for you I've wanted you to hear it, My heart Nothing Nothing, now we're done Even the meaning's disappeared Our final love letter I really really lonely Lingering across my lips, Love me Love me I really really lonely My heart's swallowed up, Hold me Hold me Lonely Lonely |-| Romaji= Lonely Lonely Anata kara teniireta subete no hana totsuzen mewotojite futari no yō ni natta watashi ga anata ni mukatte ita mono (kanjō) to kōfun (totsuzen) watashi no kokoro de watashi wa anata kara sewomukeru Listen Listen, anata no tame ni Kiite hoshikatta, My heart Nothing Nothing, kore de owaridesu Imi mo kieta Nokori wa subete, love letter I really really lonely Watashi no kuchibiru o koete guzuguzu shite love me love me I really really lonely Watashi no kokoro wa nomikoma reta Hold me Hold me Anata ga watashi ni ataete kureta subete no ai Marude watashi no kokoro ga futatabi sakanai yōda Watashi wa hitoribotchi ni natte iru (hitori de) maniatte (totsuzen) Kasukana ashidori de Anatatowatashi no omoide ni muchū ni natte! Otagai no atama kara keshita mono listen listen, anata dake kiite hoshikatta nda, My herutsu Nothing Nothing, kore de owaridesu imi mo kieta nokori wa subete, love letter Kimi no me wa sudeni samete iru watashi no omoide ga mienakatta no ka watashi ga ienakatta kotoba wa It's all useless listen listen, anata no tame ni kiite hoshikatta, My herutsu Nothing Nothing, kore de owaridesu imi mo kieta kore ga wareware no saigoda love letter I really really lonely Watashi no kuchibiru o koete guzuguzu shite rabu me rabu me I really really lonely Watashi no kokoro wa nomikoma reta Hold me Hold me Lonely Lonley |-|Kanji&Kana= Lonely Lonely あなたから手に入れたすべての花 突然目を閉じて二人のようになった 私があなたに向かっていたもの（感情と)興奮(突然） 私の心で私はあなたから背を向ける あなたと私の思い出に夢中になって！ お互いの頭から消したもの Listen Listen, 貴方のために 聞いてほしかった, My heart Nothing Nothing, これで終わりです 意味も消えた 残りはすべて, Love letter I really really lonely 私の唇を越えてぐずぐずしてLove me Love me I really really lonely 私の心は飲み込まれた Hold me Hold me あなたが私に与えてくれた全ての愛 まるで私の心が再び咲かないようだ 私は独りぼっちになっている(一人で) 間に合って （突然） かすかな足取りで あなたと私の思い出に夢中になって！ お互いの頭から消したもの Listen Listen, あなただけ 聞いてほしかったんだ, My heart Nothing Nothing, これで終わりです 意味も消えた 残りはすべて, Love letter 君の目はすでに冷めている 私の思い出が見えなかったのか 私が言えなかった言葉は It's all useless Listen Listen, 貴方のために 聞いてほしかった, My heart Nothing Nothing, これで終わりです 意味も消えた これが我々の最後だ Love letter I really really lonely 私の唇を越えてぐずぐずしてLove me Love me I really really lonely 私の心は飲み込まれた Hold me Hold me Lonely Lonely Trivia * Lyric Video Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Cover Songs Category:HeartBeat Category:Kawamoto Lava Category:Miyawaki Isabel Category:Barahona Ryuu